Uji Nyali Vocaloid
by Kagamine Kenichi
Summary: anggota Vocaloid ikut uji nyali yang biasa tayang di sebuah stasiun tv, apa kejadian bodoh yang akan terjadi? Dan berhasilkah mereka menyelesaikan uji nyali itu? / sequel dari Otanjoubi Omedetou Kagamine Len and Rin/ request dari NORAk / R&R please min'na!


**Uji Nyali Vocaloid**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kagamine Kenichi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**anggota Vocaloid ikut uji nyali yang biasa tayang di sebuah stasiun tv, apa kejadian bodoh yang akan terjadi? Dan berhasilkah mereka menyelesaikan uji nyali itu? / sequel dari Otanjoubi Omedetou Kagamine Len and Rin/ request dari NORAk / R&R please min'na!**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, GaJe, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! #digampar1000x bolak balik**

**.**

**.**

Suatu pagi yang cerah, secerah kain putih yang di bersihkan dengan rinso anti noda yang membuat semua pakaian menjadi amat teramat bersih, walaupun noda lumpur sekalipun (?) *malah promosi* di sebuah rumah Voca (yang ga tau rumah Voca, silahkan baca** Otanjoubi Omedetou Kagamine** **Len and Kagamine Rin**) , terlihat seorang anak gadis berambut _teal _yang di kuncir _twintail_ sedang mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga.

"Miku, _ohayou_" ucap Rin yang keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap dan memegangi sebuah boneka dengan sebuah boneka _teddy_ yang sedang memeluk jeruk. "_Ohayou _Rin!" ucap Miku yang bersemangat.

"Kau tidak tidur ya Miku? Matamu uda kaya panda" ucap Rin. Miku tiba-tiba mendekat kepada Rin dan memegang pundak Rin yang mungil itu.

"Rin…"

"_Onee-chan!"_

"Rin…"

"Onee-chan..!"

"Rin.."

"_Onee-chan, daisuki!_"

"_Daisuki mo, _Rin.."

Akhirnya kedua anak gadis itu berpelukan di tengah hujan yang sedang turun dengan derasnya.

**Author : WOI! INI BUKAN FIC SHOUJO-Ai! **

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin dengan muka polosnya (KYAA! KAWAI BANGET KALO DI BAYANGIN!) "KYAA~ Rin-chan~ kau sangat imut dengan muka polos seperti itu" ucap Miku sambil memeluk Rin dengan tenaga kuda. Sementara yang di peluk hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menunggu waktu di panggil, karena nafasnya sudah semakin menipis.

"Miku! Aku bisa mati!" ucap Rin sambil mendorong Miku, "Hehehe.. _gomen _Rin.." ucap Miku sambil nyengir, "Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Rin sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Ikut uji nyali yuk?" ajak Miku yang langsung _to the point_.

"WHATS?" teriak semua orang di rumah Voca itu, mereka berteriak dalam mimpi mereka (bisa begitu ya? -,-") "Iya, aku serius… dan.. kenapa orang-orang itu bisa teriak? Bukankah mereka sedang tertidur?" tanya Miku, "Entahlah… Kau seriusan mau ikut uji nyali?" tanya Rin sambil sweatdrop.

"Iya!" ucap Miku dengan semangat yang menggebuk-gebuk, eh. Maksudnya menggebu-gebu. "Eh? Gimana ya? Aku takut sama _yurei_" ucap Rin. "Tidak usah takut, aku akan selalu menjaga Rin" ucap seorang dengan rambut _blonde_ yang keluar dari kamarnya.

"Len-chan~!" seru Rin sambil memeluk Len, yang di peluk cuman bisa _blushing _sendiri. "Ada apa pagi-pagi begini ribut?" tanya semua anggota Vocaloid yang keluar dari kamarnya. "Kami mau ikut uji nyali. Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Miku.

Akhirnya semua menyutujuinya. Dan malamnya, mereka menjadi satu-satunya peserta di sana, ya iyalah, merekanya aja uda banyak orangnya. "Jadi, uji nyali ini, akan di adakan di rumah sakit bobrok yang terletak di perempatan ciamis," ucap sang pembawa acara. "Kenapa kita harus melakukan itu?" tanya Miku.

"Karena…. Di situ bobrok, tempetnya jorok, pokoknya ew ew gitu deh.." ucap sang pembawa acara nyolot, PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras melayang ke pipi si pembawa acara. Dia di tampar oleh siapa? Yup salah! Dia di tampar oleh Mad Dog yang permisi lewat, katanya sih. Ga tau apa-apa, langsung nampar. Biar greget.

"Karena, konon katanya. Rumah sakit itu banyak orang yang meninggal gara-gara operasinya gagal. Dan akhirnya semua orang yang gagal operasi itu gentayangan dan menghantui pasien lain. Dan akhirnya rumah sakit itu pun di tutup" jelas sang pembawa acara.

Akhirnya semuanya sudah siap dan sudah sampai di TKP, dan mereka semua langsung sweatdrop melihat nama rumah sakit itu. Nama rumah sakit itu, adalah Rumah Sakit yang paling KVLT soGGG. Dengan muka master hezkiel yang terpampang jelas di sana.

**12.00**

"Kalian siap?" tanya si pembawa acara. "SIAP!" jawab semuanya. Akhirnya mereka semua masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut dan berpencar. Mereka masuk bersama-sama dan akhirnya berpencar. Dan masing-masing membawa lilin.

**Rin and Len**

Rin dan Len menelusuri lantai satu, "Len.. aku takut" ucap Rin sambil memeluk lengan Len. "Jangan takut Rin. Ada aku di sini" ucap Len yang padahal uda pucat mukanya. "Hiks.. hiks.. huee… mbee… mbua.. (?)" tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara yang aneh bin GaJe.

"I-itu suara apa'an..?" ucap Len yang keringat dinginnya sudah keluar banyak. "Hai.." ucap sebuah suara. Len dan Rin langsung melihat ke TKP. "S-siapa lu?" tanya Len yang langsung to the point.

"Gue?" tanya setan itu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk diri sendiri. "Ih ge-er, siapa kali yang ngomong sama lu. Orang gua lagi ngomong sama orang yang lagi telepon gua sih" ucap Len, dan langsung si setan nge-JLEB tepat di hati.

"Sialan lu.." ucap setan itu. "tengsiin.. tengsin.. tengsin…" ucap Len yang niru iklan crunch. "… BWAHAHAHAHA!" tiba-tiba, setan itu tertawa gila. "Ih, dasar gila. Kita pergi yuk Rin" ucap Len yang menggandeng tangan Rin pergi. Sementara tu setan langsung tengsin sendiri di pojokan.

"Len.. kau berani sekali dengan setan.." ucap Rin yang ketakutan sambil memeluk lengan Len. Tapi Len terdiam.. "Len..?" panggil Rin. Tidak ada jawaban. "Len?" panggil Rin sekali lagi. Rin melihat ke Len, ternyata Len mukanya uda pucat banget. Plus keringat dingin uda ngebasahin baju Len.

"Ternyata cuman berani di depen setannya doang" ucap Rin sambil facepalm sendiri. "Hiks.. hiks.." terdengar lagi sebuah suara tangisan dari pojok tangga. "K-kau!" kini Rin yang memanggil.

"Iya?" jawab setan yang di pojok tangga. "BAA!" setan itu memperlihatkan mukanya, dan akhirnya "KYAAA!" Len dan Rin berteriak sampe satu kota pada budek. Len langsung pingsan seketika. "K-kau!" ucap Rin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah setan itu.

"Iya.. gadis manis? HAHAHA! KAU PASTI TAKUT DENGANKU KAN?! HAHAHA!" ucap setan itu sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Rin langsung samperin tu setan. "Kau harus pake make up dengan kualitas yang bagus. Dan! Bibirmu itu! Kau harus pake _lipstick_ (bener ga sih tulisannya?) bibirmu itu terlalu pucat!.

"Dan! Kau harus memakai perawatan bla bla bla" Rin malah ceramah sama tu setan. "_Ha'I sensei_" ucap setan itu menuruti kata-kata Rin. "Aku yakin, seminggu kemudian. Kau pasti akan cantik jika merawat kulitmu itu!" ucap Rin layaknya sang master yang uda pro.

**Miku and Kaito side**

Kini mereka sedang berada di lantai dua. "Miku, kau takut?" tanya Kaito. "Sedikit sih.." ucap Miku. "Itu ruangan apa ya? Tanya Miku sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan. "Entahlah.. kita masuk aja yuk" ajak Kaito.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dan itu adalah. "INI KAMAR MAYAT!" teriak Miku, sedangkan Kaito yang lagi makan ice cream sih biasa aja. "K-kaito. Kau tidak takut?" tanya Miku yang keringat dinginnya uda mengalir satu-persatu. "Takut apa?" tanya Kaito dengan _bakanya_. "INI RUANG MAYAT BEGO!" teriak Miku.

"Hiks.. kenapa teriak-teriak? Aku kan lagi tidur.. hiks.." ucap kuntilanak yang tiba-tiba bangun. "KYAA!" teriak Miku, Miku langung ngacir dari sana. Sedangkan Kaito? Dia sedang melihati kuntilanak yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Hai.. ma'af, temen gua ngebangunin lu" ucap Kaito dengan polosnya.

".. Lu kagak takut sama gua?" tanya kuntilanak itu. "Hm? Ngapain takut? Emang lu setan?" ucap Kaito dengan polosnya. Si kunti langsung sweatdrop di tempat. "GUA KUNTILANAK BEGO!" teriak si kunti. "Oh.. yauda" ucap Kaito.

"Mending gua lanjut tidur dah, daripada nge-gangguin target kaya lu" ucap si kunti yang akhirnya tidur kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAA! KUNTILANAK?! KABUR!" si Kaito akhirnya mencerna kata-kata itu dan kabur.

**Double banci side** **(Piko and Gakupo)**

Mereka berada di lantai ke-3. "Piko, lu takut ga?" tanya si banci taman lawang alias Gakupo. "Lumayan.." ucap Piko yang lagi jalan sambil main laptop (WHAT!?) "Di sini ga ada Wi-fi ih, ga seru" ucap Piko yang bosen.

Gakupo yang mendengarnya hanya sweat drop. "Kok dari tadi kita muter-muter belom ada apa-apa ya?" tanya si Gakupo. "Hai sayang" tiba-tiba ada pocong yang melompat-lompat di depan mereka dengan muka yaranaika.

"PO-POCONG!" Gakupo dan Piko langsung berpelukan. "Ah.. _senpai_ sini dong" ucap si pocong yaranaika. "KAGA BAKAL!" akhirnya mereka berdua kabur dan mencari sebuah tempat persembunyian.

Akhirnya mereka bersembunyi di lab. "Goblok lu! Gara-gara lu! Kita jadi di kejer pocong yaranaika kan!" bentak Piko pada Gakupo. "So-sorry sih.. gua kan ga tau bakal begini jadinya" ucap Gakupo.

"_Senpai_.. kalian ngomongin akyu ya?" ucap pocong yaranaika yang tau-tau uda ada di sebelah mereka. "KABOOR!" teriak mereka berdua. "_Senpai ah.._ jangan kabur.." akhirnya mereka melakukan kejar-kejaran sama tuh pocong. Dan tiba-tiba, ada sebuah suara dari speaker rumah sakit tersebut.

"Para peserta uji nyali. Kalian sudah berhasil! Kalian boleh keluar dari rumah sakit ini" ucap suara itu. "AKHIRNYA!" akhirnya Piko dan Gakupo kabur ke luar. Dan mendapati semuanya yang menatapi mereka.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Miku yang mukanya masih pucat. "Kita ketemu pocong homo di dalem!" seru Gakupo dan Piko bersama'an. "Gua ketemu kuntilanak" ucap Miku yang masih merinding. "Kalau aku sih ketemu sama setan, tapi setannya aku ajarin make up" ucap Rin.

Semua yang ada di situ langsung terkagum-kagum sama Rin, karena Rin tidak mungkin berbohong. Dia itu anak yang polos soalnya. Dan akhirnya mereka pulang dan membawa hadiah sebesar 10.000.000 yen.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
